Warriors Wiki
Hello! Welcome to The Warriors Wiki Welcome to the wiki! we are glad for you to come here and we are glad you came, Make sure to read and follow and listen to the powerusers! don't try to be a jerk to other users. Try to help around by expanding stub articles or welcoming new users! Everyone is welcome to this wiki, no one is excluded, even if you don't get along. ' The Prophecies Begin:' For generations, cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their ancestors. But now ThunderClan is in grave danger. Rival ShadowClan is growing stronger, a traitor may be hiding in their midst, and rising tensions threaten every cat in the forest. In the dark days ahead, ThunderClan’s fate will rest in the paws of an unexpected hero: an ordinary house cat named Rusty... who may yet turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all. ' The New Prophecy:' Six cats, including young Brambleclaw of ThunderClan, must embark on an unprecedented journey, with the fate of the entire forest in their paws. The strength and courage of the greatest warriors will be put to the test as the prophecy unfolds—and the quest to save the Clans begins. ' Power of Three:' The time has come for three young cats of ThunderClan: Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw. to become apprentices. Grandchildren of the great leader Firestar, they possess unusual power and talent. But secrets and uncertainty surround them, and a mysterious prophecy promises trouble to come. The fate of the warrior code rests in the paws of these three apprentices—and all of their strength will be needed for the Clans to survive. ' Omen of the Stars:' It has been foretold that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw will hold the power of the stars in their paws. But dark shadows that have long preyed on the Clans are gaining strength, and as a catastrophic battle with the Dark Forest draws near, another, more ominous prophecy comes to light—and reveals that a fourth cat must join them in order to save the Clans. ' A Vision of Shadows:' For the first time, all five warrior Clans are united in their territories around the lake—but establishing a new peace, and new borders, will not be easy, especially when a dangerous rogue threatens to tear ShadowClan apart. Full of epic adventure and thrilling intrigue. ' The Broken Code:' For the first time, all five warrior Clans have settled into their true homes in the territory around the lake. But when a shockingly harsh leaf-bare season descends on the forest, a new darkness begins to spread—a shadow that threatens a beloved Clan leader, the cats’ connection with their ancestors in StarClan, and the very warrior code they live by. We currently have active contributors and a total of edits! 'The Prophecies Begin Into_the_wild__english__cover.jpg|''Into The Wild|link=Into The Wild FAI_english_cover.jpg|Fire and Ice|link=Fire and Ice FOS_english_Cover.jpg|Forest of Secrets|link=Forest of Secrets RS_english_Cover.jpg|Rising Storm|link=Rising Storm ADP_english_Cover.jpg|A Dangerous Path|link=A Dangerous Path TDH_english_Cover.jpg|The Darkest Hour|link=The Darkest Hour '''The New Phophecy NP-1.jpg|''Midnight|link=Midnight NP-2.jpg|Moonrise|link=Moonrise NP-3.jpg|Dawn|link=Dawn NP-4.jpg|Starlight|link=Starlight NP-5.jpg|Twilight|link=Twilight NP-6.jpg|Sunset|link=Sunset '''Power Of Three PO3-1.jpg|''The Sight|link=The Sight PO3-2.jpg|Dark River|link=Dark River PO3-3.jpg|Outcast|link=Outcast PO3-4.jpg|Eclispe|link=Eclispe PO3-5.jpg|Long Shadows|link=Long Shadows PO3-6.jpg|Sunrise|link=Sunrise '''Omen Of The Stars OTS-1.jpg|''The Fourth Aperentice|link=The Fourth Aperentice OTS-2.jpg|Fading Echos|link=Fading Echos OTS-3.jpg|Night Whispers|link=Night Whispers OTS-4.jpg|Sign of the Moon|link=Sign of the Moon OTS-5.png|The Forgotten Warrior|link=The Forgotten Warrior OTS-6.jpg|The Last Hope|link=The Last Hope '''Vision Of Shadows VOS-1.jpg|''The Aprentice's Quest|link=The Apprentice's Quest VOS-2.jpg|Thunder and Shadow|link=Thunder and Shadow VOS-3.jpg|Shattered Sky|link=Shattered Sky VOS-4.jpg|Darkest Night|link=Darkest Night VOS-5.jpg|River of Fire|link=River of Fire VOS-6.jpg|The Raging Storm|link=The Raging Storm '''Power Of Three TBC-1.png|''lost Stars|link=Lost Stars TBC-2.png|The Silent Thaw|link=The Silent Thaw TBC-3.jpg|Veil of Shadows''|link=Veil of Shadows Category:Browse